Gåden om de Store Væsener
Gåden om de Store Væsener (eng. Riddle of the Great Beings) er en podcast serial hosted på BIONICLEstory.com i 2009. Den handler om Agorien Tarduk, Crotesius, og Kirbolds rejse til det nordlige Bara Magna i søgen efter en rød stjerne. Fortællingen er skrevet og indtalt af Greg Farshtey. Kapitel 1 Tarduk blinkede sveden ud af hans øjne. Nogle gange ønskede han, at han ikke skulle arbejde i fuld hjelm og rustning. Men selv her, så tæt på den frie by Atero, var det lidt for farligt at være ude i ørkenen på egen hånd og ubeskyttet. Hans opgave her var ren rutine: han var sammen med Agori fra forskellige landsbyer, Kyry, Crotesius, Scodonius og Kirbold, i Atero for at hjælpe med at forberede arenaen til den kommende turnering. Selv med pleje gennem hele året, var der altid behov for små reparationer før Glatorianer fra alle egne steg ned på stedet. Selvfølgelig havde Tarduk beholdt det arbejde meget længe, ikke når der var ruiner ikke langt derfra, som han kunne udforske. Han havde lavet en udskylning om at hente forsyninger fra sin vogn, og var gledet ud af byen og fundet et godt sted at grave. Det var hårdt arbejde, og varmt arbejde. Han kunne bruge en hjælpende hånd, men det var ikke muligt. Kyry var meget dedikeret til sit arbejde i Atero, Kirbold ville bare gerne få det gjort, og komme tilbage til Iconox, Scodonius var lidt af en væmmelig fyr, og Crotesius kendte han knap nok. Nej, besluttede han, han gravede bedst alene. Hans værktøj ramte noget, begravet omkring fire meter ned i sandet. Han fiskede det ud og så, at det var en stykke firkantet metal, omkring dobbelt så står som hans hånd og naturligvis brækket af noget større. Indgraveret på den var en cirkel med en endnu mindre cirkel indeni nær bunden af den. Tarduk rynkede panden. Han var stødt på lignende genstande før, med lignende symboler. Han havde ingen anelse om, hvad de betød, og det var der heller ikke nogen andre der gjorde, så han vidt han vidste. Hvis det var et sprog – hvilket sprog var det så og hvem talte det? Det var frustrerende, fordi han ikke selv havde fundet nok prøver til at afkode symbolerne. Han vendte metalstykket og håbede at finde et andet symbol på bagsiden. I stedet fandt han noget helt andet. Et kort var blevet ridset i metallet. Nogle af stederne genkendte han, nogle kendte han ikke. I bunden af kortet var en bjergkæde, der godt kunne ligne De Sorte Tornbjerge mod nord. Tegningen under bjergene syntes at bekræfte, at det var det var samme bjergkæde. Det meste af kortet viste steder nord for bjergene, dog var det et område som han ikke var bekendt med. Det eneste han egentlig vidste om stedet var, at man sagde Skrall stammede derfra. I toppen af kortet, var der to andre symboler, der var en smule anderledes end de andre. Det ene symbol var blot et net af forbundne linjer, der næsten lignede et spindelvæv. Det andet symbol var en stjerne. Stjernen var rød. En rød stjerne, tænkte Tarduk, hvem har nogensinde hørt om sådan noget? Det var bestemt spændende, men umuligt at undersøge, i det mindste på egen hånd. Ved at rejse nordvest, kunne han undgå de sorte pigge og nå den nordlige region, men kortet angav rasende floder og andre naturlige farer undervejs. At tage derop uden nogen hjælp ville være livsfarligt, og ingen Glatorian ville lade sig hyre så tæt på Atero-turneringen. ”Hej!” Tarduk vendte sig om. Crotesius gik mod ham, og han så en smule irriteret ud. ”Vil du hjælpe, eller lege rundt i sandkassen? Hvad er det du har der?” Tarduk viste Agorien var Vulcanus hvad han havde fundet. Crotesius tog ikke imod genstanden – han kastede blot et blik på begge sider og trak derefter på skuldrene. ”Hvad så? Det er et stykke skrammel. Måske kan du bruge det til at lappe din vogn, men andet duer det det ikke til…” Sådan en Vorox… mumlede Tarduk til sig selv. Han hævede stemmen og sagde, ”Du har sikkert ret. Jeg mener, den røde stjerne – hvad er det for noget? Vi ved trods alt, at der ikke er noget af værdi deroppe. Ingen skjulte skatte, ingen by, ingen Vandsten, ingenting.” Dette var naturligvis en stor løgn, og Tarduk vidste, at Crotesius aldrig ville tro det. Faktisk regnede han med det. Rygter om, hvad der kunne være mod nord, fløj hurtigere end sandkorn i en sandstorm. I Iconox, sagde man at bjergene var dækket af værdigfuldt Exsidian. I Vulcanus, sagde man, at der var hele dale af Vandsten, værdigfulde sten, der indeholdt rent vand. Og Tajun, ja, de var temmelig fantasifulde der, og Agorier fra Tesara havde slet ikke lyst til at drøfte om det. Crotesius rakte ud for at tage metalstykket og kigge nærmere på det. ”Hvis du ikke har noget imod det, kunne jeg undvære dig det her…øhm…stykke skrot, vil du gerne bytte?” Tarduk ville aldrig kunne forklare, hvorfor han sagde, hvad han sagde. Måske havde årevis af graven i sandet, og fundet af dele af et puslespil, uden at være i stand til at løse det, gjort at, han havde han fået nok. Hvis han ikke tog chancer, ville han aldrig kunne finde nogen svar. ”Jo, jeg vil gerne bytte med dig,” sagde han. ”Du kan få metalstykket…hvis du tager med mig for at finde den røde stjerne, hvad end det er.” ”Tage derop? Er du sindssyg?” sagde Crotesius. ”Det er mit tilbud,” sagde Tarduk beslutsomt. ”Vi har tid nok til at rejse dertil og tilbage før turneringen begynder.” Han var faktisk ikke sikker på, om det var sandt, men han havde ikke tænkt sig at sige det til Crotesius. ”Overvej det,” forsatte han. ”Hvad nu hvis der er noget virkelig værdigfuldt deroppe, noget, der kan ændre alles liv i Bara Magna? Vi – jeg mener, du vil blive hædret som en helt.” Crotesius smilede. Som en køretøjsfører i arenaen, var han blot endnu en Agori-kæmper i en verden domineret af Glatorianer. Men hvis han udrettede noget virkelig stort, tja, Raanu ville ikke leve evigt, og måske ville han lede Vulcanus en skønne dag. ”Okay Tarduk,” sagde Crotesius. ”Du kan vel godt tage med min ekspedition, men vi får brug for mere hjælp. Se om du kan rekruttere et par flere Agorier, uden at fortække dem om stjernen. Og vi tager af sted ved daggry.” Tarduk gik væk mens et smil bredte sig på hans ansigt. Selvfølgelig havde han ikke været helt ærlig, men nogle gange er man nødt til at tage genveje i jagten på viden, ikke? Han havde ingen anelse om, at genvejen skulle føre ham lige ind i et mareridt. Kapitel 2 I sidste ende var det kun Kirbold, der var villig til at tage med Crotesius og Tarduk i jagten på den røde stjerne. Scodonius havde sagt at det var vanvittigt at gå på en eller anden vild jagt på stenhingste så tæt på dagen for turneringen. Og Kyry havde travlt med at komme tilbage til Vulcanus. Crotesius foreslog at de tog køretøjer med nordpå, men Tarduk var imod ideen. ”Køretøjer kan ikke komme hen, hvor vi skal, selv med larveføder,” sagde Tarduk, ”samt at, de larmer, og støj tiltrækker Bone Hunters. Nej, vi bruger Sandsnigere.” Det tog en vis skalten og valten at få lov til at låne tre af dyrene af en sælger fra Iconox, især da Tarduk ikke ville røbe, hvor de var på vej hen med dem. Men inden for kort tid sad de tre Agorier i sadlen og var klar til at begynde deres ekspedition. Den korteste rute gik mod øst til De Mørke Fald og derefter nordpå mod det vulkanske område over De Mørke Tornbjerge. Men tilstedeværelsen af Skrall, Vorox og Knoglejægere deroppe gjorde også, at det var den farligste vej. Så Tarduk førte det lille parti nordvest, forbi landsbyen Tesara og Albuetoppen og ind i de Hvide Kvartsbjerge. Kirbold var en indfødt i Iconox og kendte dette område ganske godt. Der var stier, som sælgere fulgte gennem bjergtoppene på jagt efter noget af værdi, som de kunne sælge. Der var koldt her, endnu værre end i ørkenen om natten. Mere end én gang mistede Sandsnigerne næsten fodfæstet på den glatte overflade af krystal og sten. Selv om det gjorde de tre Agorier nervøse, var de nødt til at rejse om dagen: det ville være for nemt at forvilde sig væk fra stien i mørket og muligvis vælte lige ud fra en klippeskrænt. Efter to dage, Efter to dage, var de nået så langt nordpå, at de befandt sig i et territorium, der var fuldstændigt ukendt for dem. Dyrene som levede i dette område ville aldrig befinde sig i ørkenen mod syd, da de tydeligvis trivedes i kulde. Crotesius var i konstant alarmberedskab. Det var derfor, han var den første der bemærkede, at de blev forfulgt. ”Skal vi standse?” spurgte Tarduk. ”Nej,” vrissede Crotesius, ”det er det værste, vi kunne gøre. Vi er nødt til at gå hurtigere. Måske kan vi slippe fra dem.” Tarduk tvivlede på det. Han havde set en af deres forfølgere. Det lignede lidt en af de ødemarksulve, der levede i ørkenen. Deres poter havde udviklet sig så de var i stand til at krydse tværs over det mest løse sand og de var meget effektive sporhunde. Men, mindede Tarduk sig selv om, selvom det lignede sådan en, var deres rovdyr ikke det sammen væsen. For eksempel var halvdelen af dette dyr gjort af metal. Tarduk havde aldrig set noget lignende. ”Hvor mange?” spurgte Kirbold. ”Mere end én,” svarede Crotesius. ”Seks eller otte, måske. De er svære at få øje på.” Tarduk var ikke sikker på, hvordan noget kunne bevæge sig gennem De Hvide Kvartsbjerge uset på sådan vis. Som dagen skred frem, blev det den mindste af hans bekymringer. Uanset hvor hurtigt partiet flyttede sig, var ulvene fortsat i hælene på dem. Ligegyldigt hvilke kneb de forsøgte for at undvige forfølgelse –de sendte en Sandsniger tilbage den vej de var kommet fra, og den efterlod endda nogle af deres dyrebare føderationer på vejen for at distrahere flokken– ulvene fortsatte med at komme. ”Hvad er de for nogen?” spurgte Tarduk for tredje gang. De var nu nødt til at ride gennem natten, om de brød sig om det eller ej. Kirbold delte ridedyr med Tarduk og Crotesius førte an. Selv om det sandsynligvis ikke ville nytte noget, nægtede Crotesius at tænde en fakkel, fordi han mente at ulvene ville se lyset. Tarduk mente, at de sandsynligvis jagede med lugt, men det var til ingen nytte. De endte op på en smal, snoet sti. På højre side var bjergets facade. På venstre, en stejl skråning. Den gode nyhed var, at der ikke var nogen steder, hvor ulvene kunne gemme sig. De ville være nødt til at følge stien eller give op, så det ud til. Den dårlige nyhed var, at selv Sandsnigerne havde svært ved at finde fodfæste. Et forkert trin, og en person ville ikke vende hjem fra denne rejse. De tre Agorier bevægede sig så hurtigt, som de turde, og styrede de ned af stien. På et tidspunkt snublede Kirbold og Tarduks ridedyr, og en pakke fyldt med værktøjer faldt af og ned i afgrunden. Lyden af pakken, der ramte bunden kom aldrig. Kirbold så sig tilbage. I det klare lys fra månerne kunne han ikke se noget tegn på deres forfølgere. ”Jeg tror, at vi er sluppet fra dem. Tror du, at vi er sluppet fra dem?” Tarduk så sig over skulderen. Han kunne heller ikke se noget, men sagde, ”Nej, jeg tror ikke, vi er sluppet fra dem.” ”Heller ikke jeg,” gav Kirbold samtykke. Stien begyndte at udvide sig, og blev til et plateau. Morgenen gryede, og de første stråler lys reflekteredes i kvartsbjergene. Crotesius bremsede sin Sandsniger, og Tarduk gjorde det samme. De kiggede bagud. Der var ingen tegn på de halvt dusin pels- og metaldækkede ulve, der havde været efter dem. ”Måske nåede de ikke over stien,” sagde Crotesius, ”eller de har fundet lettere bytte. Uanset hvad, er jeg glad for, at de er væk.” ”Øhm, der er en anden mulighed,” foreslog Tarduk.”De holdt inde med at jage os, fordi de vidste, at ikke behøvede, at gøre det længere.” Crotesius vendte sig om ved lyden af en lav knurren, en hul metallisk lyd, der gav genlyd gennem bjergene. På en højderyg forude stod ikke seks ulve, men tres. De havde undveget en jagtflok, kun for at ride lige ind i løvens hule. Kapitel 3 De tre Agorier sad på deres ridedyr, frosset af rædsel. Foran dem stod snesevis af ulve, deres kroppe var en underlig blanding af muskler og pels og gråt metal. Deres øjne glimtede glubskt i mørket. Tarduk kunne lugte deres moskusagtige duft, blandet med stanken af koldt jern. ”Se,” hviskede Crotesius. ”De vil prøve at danne en ring omkring os, så vi er omgivet. Så vil de angribe.” ”Tak for foredraget,” svarede Kirbold. “Hvordan undslipper vi?” ”Kan vi ride gennem dem?” foreslog Tarduk. ”Måske kan vi løbe fra dem?” Crotesius klappede sin Sandsniger i siden. ”Jeg tror ikke, at disse dyr har i sinde at gå et skridt tættere på de ting, hvis de kan slippe fra det.” Tarduk ønskede at han kunne komme på en anden idé. At gå fremad var udelukket. At gå tilbage betød, at de var nødt til at flygte tværs ned af en smal sti med en ulveflok i hælene. Hvis de ikke faldt ned i en bundløs afgrund, kunne de more sig med at blive ædt. Han kunne ikke forestille sig, at deres rejse var ved at nå vejs ende, og på grusom vis. Crotesius var den første, der så den nyankomne mand. Noget, nej, nogen, kom op bag ulveflokken. Skikkelsen var bøjet og forkrøblet og gik med en dårlig halten. Han bar en stav i sin venstre hånd, som han brugte til at holde sig oprejst. Selv med månens lys, var det umuligt at se den pansrede skabning tydeligt. Men så talte han. ”Ned.” Det var et enkelt ord, men leveredes med en stemme, der for Tarduk lød som lemmerne fra døde træer, der skraber mod ens hjem. Til forundring for de tre Agorier, krøb ulvene ned mod den frosne jord. Skikkelsen begyndte at halte frem, og bevægede sig uantastet gennem ulveflokken. Alt hvad Tarduk kunne tænkpe på var Malum, der efter sigende nu levede blandt de dyriske Vorox. Men det var ikke Malum, der kom hen imod dem. Tarduk hørte Kirbold gispe, da han genkendte personen. Agorien fra is-landsbyen Iconox sagde, ”Surel? Men du er-“ “-Død” sagde den forkrøblede kriger. ”Tæt på det, måske, men stadig blandt de levende. Tabt i kaos af krig var jeg, og efterladt, svækket og brudt, da kampen bevægede sig væk. Og jeg har været her lige siden.” Crotesius kunne ikke finde hoved og hale i det. ”Har du boet i disse bjerge med disse ... disse ... ting?” ”Du er af Ildfolket,” sagde Surel, som om han først så Agoriens røde panser for første gang. ”Så du kender ikke til Jernulvene, et af de Store Væseners mere ... effektive kreationer. Jeg har trænet denne flok, ført dem ud i kamp, og da verdenen brød itu, blev de sig ved min side. Det var ulvene, der bragte mig mad og beskyttede mig mod overgreb, og der var mange i disse bjerge, der ville have voldt mig skade.” Surel rakte ned og kælede med en af ulvene, strøg en hånd hen over pels og metal. ”Måske har du glemt, eller har aldrig vidst, hvordan det var førhen. Hære, der marcherer tværs over ørkener, jungler, bjerge, for at kæmpe om retten til kraften i midten af vores verden. Element-herskerne førte os i krig, og da deres handlinger ødelagde planeten, blev de taget til fange. Ja, de blev taget til fange.” Tarduk gøs. Var det blevet koldere eller var det frygt, der fik ham til at skælve? Det ville have været let at give tilstedeværelsen af Surel og hans kæledyr skylden, men nej, det var koldere. Vinden tog til i styrke og sne var begyndte at falde, let i begyndelsen, så mere tungt. Snart kunne han knap nok skimte den gamle kriger og hans ulve gennem stormen. ”Vent et øjeblik” sagde Kirbold. ”Jeg husker krigen. Jeg husker hvordan den endte, og jeg husker Element-herskerne. Men sagde du lige ’blev taget til fange?’” Surel nikkede med hovedet, en smertefuld øvelse grundet hans kvæstelser. ”Jeg ved ikke, hvorfor I er kommet her, men jeg siger nu, at I bør vende om. Element-herskerne går på denne planet igen, og den heldigste af jer vil dø først.” Et brøl fyldte Tarduks ører. Han så mod stedet hvor lyden var kommet fra. En massiv mur af hvidt kom strømmende ned af bjerget, en lavine af sne, som der var ingen chance for at undslippe, og stående på toppen af bjerget med blikket vendt mod døden der kom styrtende ned mod Agorierne, stod en kriger af is. Kapitel 4 Tarduk lukkede sine øjne tæt. En massiv lavine af is og sne brølede ned ad bjergsiden mod ham og hans allierede. Der var ingen måde at løbe fra den eller undvige. Han og hans to Agori-kammerater, Surel og hans Jernulve, var alle fortabt. I det han var sikker på ville blive hans sidste få øjeblikke i dette liv, tænkte han på alle de artefakter han aldrig ville opdage, alle de mysterier, han aldrig ville løse. Frem for alt, mindedes han det kort, der havde bragt ham nordpå, ind i bjergene, det med en udskæring af en rød stjerne. Det ville i det mindste være lettere at dø, hvis han vidste hvad det betød. Der var pludselig et lysglimt så klart, at han kunne skimte det gennem hans øjenlåg, og en bølge af næsten ubærlig varme. Tarduk åbnede øjnene og så, at bjergsiden stod i flammer, ilden så intens at det forvandlede sneen til vand og omdannede vandet til damp på et øjeblik. Jernulvene brummede og bakkede væk, med Surel efter sig. De to Sandsnigere, som Agorierne red på stejlede i panik, og rytterne var nødt til at anstrenge sig for at holde dem fra at styrte af sted. Tarduk kiggede igennem flammerne for at få et glimt af iskrigeren, han havde set før stå på bjergtoppen. Ja, den krystalliske skikkelse stod der stadig, og hans kropssprog talte om uhæmmet raseri. ”Vi må komme væk herfra, nu,” sagde Tarduk. ”Hvad overbeviste dig,” spurgte Kirbold, ”lavinen eller ildstormen?” ”Muligheden for at møde det, der var årsag til dem,” svarede Tarduk. Denne gang var der ingen grund til at bekymre sig om at ride ind i midten af Jernulvene; ilden havde drevet dem alle væk. Surel var imidlertid blevet tilbage. Da de red op i et pas, dukkede han op bag en sten og hilste dem. ”Vend om,” bønfaldt Surel. ”Der er intet for jer på den anden side. Tag tilbage til sikkerheden i jeres hjem.” Crotesius lo bittert. ”Man har tydeligvis ikke set vores hjem på det seneste.” ”Den ildstråle,” sagde Tarduk, ”den var ikke naturlig, var den vel? Det var Ildens Elementhersker, han reddede os.” Det var nu Surels tur til at grine. ”Redde jer? Du er støv for ham, nej, ikke engang støv. Det var et angreb rettet mod hans iskolde fjende. I var bare fanget mellem dem.” ”Vent et øjeblik,” afbrød Crotesius. ”Jeg husker Elementherskerne, og hære, og krigen, men krigen sluttede mere end hundrede tusinde år siden.” Surel rystede på hovedet. ”Den endte for jer, for jeres soldater, og den endte for Spherus Magna, ligesom alting endte i forfærdelige øjeblik. Men for Elementherskerne fortsatte kampen.” Tarduk kiggede bagud. Han kunne ikke se noget tegn på, at nogen var efter dem, så han mente at det var sikkert at fortsætte. ”Kampen om hvad?” spurgte han. ”Kernekrigen var en kamp om energierne i hjertet i planeten, men planeten eksisterer ikke længere. Hvad er der tilbage at slås om?” Surel sagde ikke noget, han rejste blot en vissen arm og pegede mod nord. Det løb Tarduk koldt ned af ryggen. Han havde ingen grund til at prøve at overbevise sig selv om, at det skyldtes kulden. Han rodede i sin taske og frembragte fragmentet med kortet. Surel kiggede ned på det; Tarduk hørte et højlydt åndedrat. ”Den Røde Stjerne,” mumlede han. ”Labyrintdalen.” Han så på hver Agori og vendte sig om. ”I søger de samme hemmeligheder som Elementherskerne, og I risikerer samme skæbne. Hjertet af labyrinten gemmer på den sidste gåde om de Store Væsener. Mange er gået ind i Dalen i håb om at løse gåden. Ingen er nogensinde vendt tilbage.” ”Lad mig gætte,” sagde Crotesius. “Du synes, at vi skal vende om.” Surel trak på skuldrene, en bestræbelse der ikke var så ligetil med en krop, der var så krum. ”Jeg tror, at Den Røde Stjerne brænder i jeres øjne og jeres hjerter, som med så mange før jer. Jeg tror, at I vil fortsætte, uanset hvilke advarsler jeg giver jer. Og jeg ved, jeg ved, at I vil dø.” Tarduk kiggede på Crotesius og Kirbold. Ingen af dem syntes bange, eller måske skjulte de det godt. Og han vidste, at Surel havde ret. Han måtte opdage de hemmeligheder, som kortet antydede, selv om det betød, at de red ind i dødelig fare. ”Du har ret,” sagde Tarduk, ”vi vil gå videre. Kan du hjælpe os, fortælle os noget om, hvad der ligger forude?” Surel var tavs i lang tid, så rystede han på hovedet og sagde, ”Vi lever i en ødelagt verden, Agori, og i sådan et sted, forbliver intet helt og uberørt. Livets strøm bliver omdirigeret, dæmmet op, misledt, og endda,” sagde han og skævede ned på hans egen ødelagte krop, ”forvrænget over al forventning. Hvad venter jer mod nord? En verden af løgne, et sted, hvor en skønhed gemmer på et råddent hjerte, hvor træer giver ingen husly, luften ingen kølig brise, og hvor vandet ikke slukker jeres tørst. Og i det øjeblik I omsider tror det I ser eller hører, rører eller smager, vil det være for sent for jer.” ”Stop med at tale i gåder!” vrissede Crotesius. ”Hvis du ikke har noget nyttigt at sige, så træd til side.” Hurtigere end lynet havde Surel trukket en dolk og lagt den på Crotesius’ hals. Tarduk mindedes ikke nogensinde at have set selv en førsteklasses Glatorian bevæge sig så hurtigt. ”Jeg kunne dræbe dig nu og spare dig de rædsler der venter,” sagde Surel med øjnene i flammer. ”Men du fortjener ikke sådan nåde. Rid til, Agori. Bag denne sti ligger jeg Sværdskoven. Alle, der rejser igennem der vil blive ét med nature, og bag den ligger det åh så velkomne vand fra Dormus-floden. Og hvis I overlever, venter Labyrinten jer.” Kapitel 5 Tarduk, Crotesius og Kirbold havde reddet en hel dag. De havde lagt Surel, hans Jernulve, og hans dystre advarsler bag sig, men ingen kunne glemme hans ord. Kirbold havde været tavs siden da, fortabt i sine egne tanker. Tarduk var mere overvågen end nogensinde, i håb om at få øje på det næste angreb, før det var for sent. Hvad Crotesisus angik, havde han besluttet, at Surel var blevet sindssyg efter så mange år i bjergene, og der var ikke nogen grund til at lade sig bemærke af en galnings tågesnak. Tarduk gjorde hold for at kigge på metalstykket med det sære kort indgraveret på sig, som han bar på. Ja, de var næsten langt nok mod nord. Snart ville det være tid til at vende mod øst, og gå i retning af det sted, som tegningen af den røde stjerne befandt sig på det primitive kort. Kirbold bremsede pludselig Sandsnigeren. ”Jeg har skiftet mening. Jeg vil gerne vende om,” sagde han. ”Vi vender ikke om,” svarede Crotesius uden at dreje omkring. ”Jeg ved ikke engang, hvad vi laver her,” vrissede Kirbold. ”Hvem interesserer sig for, hvad der ligger bag bjergene? Vi har vores egne problemer at se til derhjemme.” ”Måske er de to ting forbundet,” foreslog Tarduk. ”Måske er der noget heroppe, som kan hjælpe os med at håndtere Knoglejægerne, Vorox og Skrall.” ”Er vi her for et våben?” spurgte Kirbold. ”Hvis der fandtes noget så kraftfuldt heroppe nordpå, ville vores ældste allerede have sendt Glatorianer for at finde det.” ”Måske ville de ikke have, at det kom i hænderne på Strakk,” mumlede Crotesius. ”Eller Kiina, for den sags skyld.” ”Hold mund!” sagde Tarduk. ”Hey, jeg har ret til at sige, hvad jeg mener!” svarede Crotesius. ”Nej, jeg mener hold mund, jeg tror, at jeg kan høre noget forude,” sagde Tarduk. Alle tre blev tavse – nu kunne de alle høre det. En barsk, skarp som sangen sunget af et dødens kor. Det syntes at komme fra en skov i det fjerne. ”Det er vinden,” sagde Crotesius. ”Du ved, en stor blæst af varm luft, nok til at banke en person omkulds. Lidt ligesom Scodonius efter en sejr i arenaen.” ”Jeg ved godt, at det er v inden,” svarede Tarduk. ”Jeg har bare aldrig hørt vind som denne før.” ”Sværdskoven,” sagde Kirbold. ”Oppe forude. Måske er det det sted Surel talte om.” ”Jeg kan ikke se nogen sværd,” sagde Crotesius. ”Jeg ser træer. Det betyder måske, at der er noget frugt eller noget andet, vi kan spise. Jeg er sulten nok til at spise Thornax-stugning på dette tidspunkt. Endda kold Thorax-stugning.” Tarduk begyndte at svare, men selv tanken om kold Thornax-stugning var så modbydelig, at han måtte synke hårdt for at holde sig fra at kaste op. Crotesius ansporet Sandsniger, og red videre. Kirbold tøvede et langt øjeblik, før han fulgte efter. Tarduk, som sad på ryggen af dyret lige bad Kirbold, følte et øjebliks lettelse. Han ønskede ikke at miste en mand, og han tvivlede på om Kirbold ville være i stand til at tage tilbage til Iconox sikkert på egen hånd. De var nødt til at holde sammen. Da den lille gruppe red nærmere, bemærkede de noget mærkeligt. Svagt sollys var glimtede i hvad der syntes at være sværd, der stak ud fra træerne. Det så næsten ud som om, at skoven var bevæbnet, så mærkeligt som det kan synes. ”Det må være en underlig form for træ, hvis sådan nogle grene kan vokse frem fra dem,” sagde Kirbold. ”Jeg tror, vi ved, hvordan stedet fik sit navn.” ”Gør vi?” sagde Tarduk. ”Se nærmere efter.” Kirbold spejdede gennem morgendisen. Det han først havde troet blot var en skinnende gren var faktisk et sværd, og det stak ikke ud af træet. Det blev holdt i hånden af en kriger fanget halvvejs inde i stammen af træet. Kirbold gispede. Han indså pludselig, at der var snesevis af krigere her, deres kroppe smeltet sammen med træet fra skoven, stadigg med våben knuget i hænderne. Det var som om træerne havde rakt ud og grebet dem og ikke ville give slip. Han kunne ikke sige, om krigerne stadig var i live eller ej. ”Det er... forfærdeligt,” sagde han. ”Hvad synes du?” spurgte Tarduk Crotesius. Ild-Agorien stirrede bare på den grufulde skov i lang tid. Så sagde han, ”Ingen naturskov opfører sig sådan. Jeg hader at indrømme det, men Surel havde ret. Elementherskerne har været her. Det er magten over planteliv der har forsaget det her. Disse krigere kan have været her siden Krigen.” ”Hvis de er i live, er vi nødt til at redde dem,” sagde Tarduk. ”Det betyder, at vi er nødt til at gå derind,” svarede Crotesius. Tarduk nikkede. Kirbold sled på tøjlerne og vendte Sandsnigeren rundt. ”Du kan hoppe af her, Tarduk,” sagde Kirbold. ”Jeg tager tilbage.” Tarduk vidste, at han burde sige ham imod, men han kunne ikke komme på et godt argument. Det rationelle ville være at rejse tilbage til ørkenen og forsøge at glemme alt om dette frygtelige sted. Men noget sagde ham, at der var mere på spil her end opdagelsen af ny viden eller en løsning på en gåde. Mere og mere, føltes det som om, at de var på en opgave, og en vital en. Uden et ord, sprang Tarduk ned fra Sandsnigeren. Derefter kravlede han op på Crotesius’ ridedyr. ”Pas godt på dig selv, Kirbold. Vejen tilbage kan være farligere end vejen her.” Kirbold nikkede mod Sværdskoven. ”Samme til dig, min ven. Jeg synes, at du er vanvittig at gå derind, men... jeg vil sørge for at alle får at vide, at du prøvede at hjælpe andre... og...” Hans stemme knækkede og han tav. Tarduk lænede sig ned og rystede hans hånd. I deres hjerter, mente de begge, at de aldrig ville få hinanden at se igen. Tarduk ventede indtil Kirbold var godt på vej, og bad så Crotesius om at få Sandsnigeren til at bevæge sig. Sammen red de ind i skovens kølige skygge. De var så tæt på krigerne, at Tarduk kunne have rakt en hånd ud og rørt ved deres rustning, men det gjorde han ikke. Han gjorde sig bedste for at være modig, men han vidste, at hvis en af de fangne krigere pludselig skulle bevæge sig, var han nødt til at skrige. Det gjorde ingen af dem. De to Agorier red dybt ind i skoven. Det var helt stille. Ingen fuglesang her, ingen gnavere pilede hen over den bladstrøede skovbund på jagt efter mad. Det var en slags have, men det var ikke et levende sted. I det mindste forekom det sådan for Tarduk og Crotesius, lige indtil det øjeblik, hvor vinden blæste igen, den hylende støj steg, og grenene omkring dem greb ud efter dem begge. Kapitel 6 Før de kunne nå at reagere, blev Crotesius og Tarduk slynget af deres Sandsniger. Skoven omkring dem var kommet til live og grenene greb ud efter dem, lianerne slog knuder om de to Agorier. I løbet af få øjeblikke, var de blevet bundet til træer. Crotesius kiggede rundt på de utallige krigere hvis kroppe var smeltet sammen med skovens træer, og spekulerede på, om de også ville få samme skæbne. ”Jeg har en lille kniv, som jeg bruger til at grave med,” sagde Tarduk. ”Måske kan jeg skære lianerne over og få os fri.” Mend en vis indsats, fik Tarduk fat i kniven, og skar dybt ind i lianerne. Planten reagerede øjeblikkeligt, og pakkede en af sine slyngtråde omkring hans hals og klemte til, indtil han var sikker på, at han ville besvime. Det var først, da han tabte kniven, at trykket lettede. ”Jeg gætter på, at de ikke vil lade os gå,” sagde han. Ikke langt fra dem, piskede en mini-cyklon blade op i luften. Mere og mere plantevæv blev trukket ind i dens kølvand, indtil en hel del af lysningen var fyldt med blade, lianer, og grene, der hvirvlede vildt i grebet af en tornado. Da trådte en skikkelse ud af selve stormen. Ved første øjekast, troede Tarduk, at han var lavet af planter. Han var høj og grøn, med torne stikkende ud fra hans arme og ben og sammenflettede rødder på kryds og tværs af brystet. Hans øjne, som lignede smaragder, var så mørke, at de næsten var sorte. Hans arme var lange, med tykke slyngplanter svøvt omkring dem, og flere torne tjente som hans kløer. Selv hans sværd lignede noget grønt og voksende, selv om det var skarpt og dødbringende. Det var først, da han tog et nærmere kig, at Tarduk begyndte at tvivle. Måske var dette væsen en levende plante, eller måske var det simpelthen en rustning, der fik det til at se sådan ud. Uanset hvad, var Tarduk ikke i tvivl om, hvem han var: Junglens Elementhersker, Det Grønnes Mester. Den nyankomne så på Tarduk, derefter på Crotesius, så gav han et blidt skuldertræk, der lød som grene, der knækker under fødderne. ”I kender ikke vejen,” sagde Elementherskeren. ”I er ikke til nogen nytte for mig.” Tarduk ville spørge, hvad det var, han talte om, men Crotesius talte først. ”Hvordan kan du vide at vi ikke vener vejen? Hvorfor tror du, at vi er her?” Hvad laver du? tænkte Tarduk. Elementherskeren gik op til Crotesius og skrabede en tornet negl over Agoriens hjelm. ”Du er Ild,” sagde han. ”Ild forstår kun at ødelægge. Jeg har set Ild prøve at trænge ind i Labyrinten og fejle gang på gang.” Han vendte sig mod Tarduk. ”Du kom hertil ved et uheld, me du er af Det Grønne, Agori, så jeg vil lade dig gå. Din kammerat skal blive, og slutte sig til min Sværdskov.” ”Jeg husker dig,” sagde Tarduk. ”Før krigen, førte du mit folk. Du fik ting til at gro. Du bragte liv. Hvordan kan du bare dræbe, som om det ikke betyder noget?” Lianerne frigav brat Tarduk, og han tumlede til skovbunden. Da han så op, flammede Elementherskerens øjne på ham. ”Har du nogensinde været i den dybe skov, Agori?” spurgte han. ”Skabningerne der lever i evig mørke, fordi skovens tag er for tyk til, at sollys kan passere igennem. Lianerne kvæler træerne, tager livet fra dem som igler, så de kan tage deres plads og fange hvad lys, de kan finde. Alt levende har gavn af hinanden.” Tarduk skimtede et svagt glimt af lys i det fjerne bag Elementherskeren. Han vidste ikke, hvad det var, men hvis der var nogen chance for at hjælp var på vej, måtte han blive ved med at snakke. ”Hvem er du, der gør sådan noget?” spurgte han. ”Engang var jeg en kriger, som dem, der er fanget her,” svarede Elementherskeren. ”Jeg og mine fem brødre blev af de Store Væsener tildelt æren at lede landsbyerne på Spherus Magna. Vi blev forandret ved deres magt, gjort til ét med vores elementer, og givet rustning og våben for at forsvare vores folk. Vi var ikke længere som Agori, eller nogen anden. Vi blev naturen selv, så velvilligt, gavmildt, hensynsløst og ligeglad som det må lyde. Vi-” Elementherskerens øjne blev pludselig store. Han udbrød et ru skrig og hvirvlede rundt i raseri. Bag ham, var Kirbold dukket op, med en fakkel i hånden. Han havde antændt lianerne, der var bundet om Crotesius, og Agorien var fri igen. Men Elementherskeren følte smerten fra hans skabninger, og Tarduk tvivlede pludselig på om nogen af de tre landsbyboere ville komme herfra i live. ”Faklen!” råbte Tarduk. ”Kast faklen!” Kirbold kylede den flammende gren. Den landede ved Elementherskerens fødder, blandt bladende. Et gult og orange bål brød ud, fodret af plantevævet overalt omkring det. På få sekunder, var Elementherskeren omgivet af et inferno, der brændte ud af kontrol. ”Løb!” råbte Crotesius. De tre Agorier flygtede så hurtigt, de kunne, undveg træer og sprang over sten. Kun Tarduk så sig tilbage. Elementherskeren var væk. Ikke død, var han sikker på, simpelthen forsundet tilbage ind i skoven. Muligvis var han såret, men mere sandsynligt var han ved at mobilisere sine kræfter for at slukke ilden, før den indtog skoven. Tarduk så træer og lianer brænde, alle så han og hans to venner kunne flygte, og han undrede sig over Elementherskerens ord: at alt levende har gavn af hinanden. Disse ord ville give genlyd i Tarduks tanker i meget lang tid. Kapitel 7 Tarduk, Crotesius og Kirbold havde lagt skoven langt bag dem, hvis ikke minderne om hvad der var sket der. De havde rejst i stilhed det meste af dagen. Tarduk havde ikke engang gidet spørge Kirbold om, hvorfor han var kommet tilbage. Han var bare taknemmelig for, at Is-Agorien havde ændret mening. Det meste af de sidste mange timer havde gruppen reddet langs bredden af en flod. Tarduk var ikke i tvivl om, at dette var Dormus-floden, som Surel havde talt om. Den så slet ikke farlig ud. Det var fredsommeligt og roligt vand, uden selv et eneste strømfald at se. Det alene gjorde Tarduk lidt nervøs. Hans erfaring på Bara Magna var, at alt, der så sikkert og indbydende ud normalt ikke var det. Ikke desto mindre havde han tilbragt en stor del af hans liv i en ørken, så synet af rindende vand var fristende. Til sidst nåede de et sted, hvor floden måtte krydses hvis de skulle fortsætte mod nord. Tarduk så efter indtil han fandt et sted, der så ud til at være lavvandet nok. ”Her vil vi krydse floden,” sagde han. ”Ifølge kortet, er vi ikke meget langt væk fra vores endelige mål.” ”Det er et temmelig gammelt kort,” sagde Crotesius. ”Hvordan kan vi være sikre på, at denne ’Røde Stjerne’ overhovedet stadig er der? Eller noget andet for den sags skyld? Skrall har sikkert allerede stormet gennem hele dette område, før de kom til Bara Magna. Jeg tvivler på, at de har ladt meget blive stående.” ”Du vil bare ikke krydse floden!” spøgte Kirbold. ”I Ild-typer kan ikke lide at blive lidt våde, vel?” Crotesius skulede. Han gik helt op til kanten af vandet og vendte rundt for at konfrontere hans to kammerater. ”Ja, jeg kom forbi de mekaniske ulve og de sultne træer og alt andet på denne tur, og jeg er bange for en strøm? Jeg krydser den nu, og så...” Der var ikke tid til at råbe en advarsel. Bag Crotesius brød en kæmpe hånd af vand op fra floden. På ingen tid, havde den grebet Ild-Agorien og trukket ham under overfladen. Tarduk og Kirbold hastede til stedet uden at tænke på den mulige risiko. ”Kan du svømme?” spurgte Tarduk. ”Jeg kan lære det,” sagde Kirbold. ”Hvad er planen?” ”Vi springer i efter ham,” svarede Tarduk. ”Af sted!” De to Agorier havde taget tre skridt ned i vandet, da hånden dukkede op igen. Denne gang greb den dem begge. Det næste øjeblik, blev de trukket ned i floden. Til Tarduks forbløffelse, var han ikke ved at drukne. Noget luft var blevet trukket ned sammen med dem, og pludselig havde han en dårlig følelse af, at han vidste hvorfor. Junglens Elementhersker prøvede at presse informationer ud af os, huskede han. Hvis det her er Vandets Elementhersker, ønsker han måske det samme, og vi kan ikke sige noget, hvis vi er døde. Men hvad sker der, når han finder ud af, at vi ikke har noget at sige? Vandet var mørkt og koldt. Tarduk fokuserede på en prik af lys forude. Da de nærmede sig hurtigt, kunne han skelne Crotesius fanget inde i en luftboble i vandet. Snart flød han og Kirbold ved hans side. Foran dem, begyndte den undersøiske strøm at sno og vride sig. Vandet forvandledes til skikkelsen af et ansigt, der var lige så høj som en af Agorierne. Dets hule røst kom mod dem fra alle sider. ”Kender I vejen?” sagde det. ”En af dine brødre har allerede spurgt os ad,” sagde Tarduk. ”Du er Vandets Elementhersker, ikke sandt?” ”Jeg har den ære,” svarede Elementherskeren. ”Og hvad sagde du til min bror?” Tarduk så på Crotesius. Ild-Agorien nikkede sagte for at gøre tegn til, at han ville støtte enhver krigslist udstedt af Tarduk. I sidste ende havde Tarduk ikke behøvet at beslutte, hvad de skulle gøre dernæst – Kirbold talte først. ”Det samme, vi vil fortælle dig,” sagde Is-Agorien. ”Selvfølgelig kender vi vejen. Ville vi være kommet så langt, hvis vi ikke gjorde? Men hvorfor skal vi fortælle dig det?” Vandets Elementhersker holdt inde, som om han rent faktisk overvejede sit svar. ”Selvbevarelse,” sagde han endelig. Denne gang var det Crotesius der svarede. ”Stærkt overvurderet. Jeg har altid sagt, at det er bedre at være en død helt end en levende kujon.” Dette syntes at få Elementherskeren til at tøve en smule. Han og hans slagt var ikke vant til, at blive svaret igen. Vandet omkring de tre Agorier begyndte at kværne. ”Ved du, hvordan det føles at drukne, landsbyboer?” spurgte Elementherskeren. ”At mærke hvordan dine lunger fyldes op med vand og dit synsfelt sortner? Jeg kunne gøre så du mærker det gange tusinde, og endnu værre, du ved aldrig, hvornår du omsider får lov til at dø.” ”Selvfølgelig er du i stand til det,” sagde Tarduk. ”Men hvis du prøver, vil vi sørge for, at det går et skridt for langt. Hvis vi er døde, er vi til ingen nytte for dig. Hvis vi er døde, fortæller vi dig ingenting, og du vil aldrig kende vejen. Men måske hvis du fortæller os, hvorfor du er så desperat efter denne viden, kunne vi lave en aftale.” Jungle-Agorien kunne ikke helt tro, hvad han sagde. Alt dette væsen skulle gøre, var at øge vandtrykket og han kunne knuse dem til pasta, men efter sådan en lang rejse og så mange farer, havde Tarduk fået nok af gåder og trusler. Uanset deres grunde, var Elementherskerne desperate efter viden, og det var tid til at bruge det imod dem. ”Hvorfor?” spurgte Elementherskeren. ”Fordi ved enden af vejen, er der magt at finde. Magt nok til at afslutte krigen på den eneste måde, hvorpå den kan ende. Med, at en af os sejrer.” Tarduk begyndte at påpege, at Kernekrigen var endt for hundredetusinde år siden, men så huskede han noget Surel havde sagt: at krigen var kommet til en ende for Agorierne og soldaterne, men ikke for Elementherskerne. Deres had brændte stadig, selv i vandets dyb. ”Vi kan ikke fortælle dig det,” sagde Jungle-Agorien. ”Det er for kompliceret. Du ved, at hvis du går forkert, er det det. Vi ville være nødt til at vise dig vejen.” Tarduk holdt vejret. Junglens Elementhersker havde syntes, at kunne læse deres tanker – hvis denne kunne det samme, var de fortabte. Men Vandets Elementhersker hverken angreb eller blev rasende på dem. Måske var Elementherskerne alligevel ikke i stand til at læse tanker. Måske havde Jungle bare antaget, at ingen Agori ville have den slags viden. ”Meget vel,” sagde Vandets Elementhersker. ”I vil gå videre og vandet vil følge jer. I vil vise mig vejen, og til gengæld...” De tre Agorier fik aldrig at høre, hvad deres fangevogter var villig til at tilbyde i bytte. Temperaturen af vandet omkring dem styrtdykkede pludselig. Crotesius kiggede ned ad floden, og hans øjne blev store. Vandet blev hurtigt frosset til is, og virkningen kom susende lige imod dem. Vandets Elementhersker udstødte et skrig af raseri og frustration. Isen havde fundet ham igen. Nu var hans essen tvunget til at flygte fra floden, eller risikere at blive frosset ihjel. For øjnene af Agorierne, ødslede ansigtet bort. Deres fangevogter var forsvundet, hvilket overlod dem til deres skæbne. ”Det bevæger sig for hurtigt,” råbte Kirbold. ”Vi vil aldrig nå overfladen i tide.” ”Undskyld,” sagde Tarduk. ”Jeg er ked af det.” Et par meter væk blev flodvandet omdannet til fast is fra overfladen til bunden. Enhver levende organisme, som var uheldig nok til at opholde sig i vandvejen blev frosset øjeblikkeligt. Og dette ville snart indbefatte tre meget modige Agorier. Kapitel 8 Den første ting Tarduk bemærkede var, at det var varmt. Virkelig varmt. Det gav ingen mening; det sidste, han huskede var, at han under Dormus-floden, på vej til at blive bundfrossen af hurtigt fremrykkende is. Den anden ting, han bemærkede, var, at hans mund var fuld af sand. Han lå med ansigtet begravet i det. Det udelukkede, at han lå på bredden af Dormus, da der ikke var noget sand der. Med lidt modvilje fik han løftet hovedet. Han befandt sig i ørkenen, omgivet af ruiner. Det så ud som om at, der havde været udkæmpet nogle store slag her for nylig. Tarduk rejste sig og svajede, overvældet af en bølge af svimmelhed. Da det foregik, begyndte han at se sig omkring. Med det samme, så han Crotesius og Kirbold. Begge var bevidsløse, men i live og tilsyneladende uskadte. Kirbold lå ved siden af et stort stykke sten, halvt begravet i sandet. Den havde skrift hugget ind i sig. Tarduk ryddede sandet væk og læste: ’Atero Arena.’ Hvad? tænkte Tarduk. Det kan ikke passe. Da vi rejste nordpå, var Atero Arena hel, Turneringen var ved at begynde. Hvad kunne have gjort dette? Tarduk undersøgte febrilsk jorden efter et spor. Han så Glatorianers rustning og våben spredt rundt omkring, tydelige tegn på et slag. Og en ting mere: en Skralls skjold, plantet i jorden som et sejrsbanner. Så det var det, der var sket. Skrall havde angrebet Atero og ødelagt den. Og... hvad nu? Var de i færd med at angribe landsbyerne? Eller var de rejst nordpå for at lede efter det samme magtsted, han havde søgt? Han måtte finde ud af det. Da gav ord genlyd i hans hoved. Nogen, ikke så længe siden, havde sagt til ham, ’Klippen er allerede ubøjelig. Giv den de Store Væseners magt, og ingen verden vil være i sikkerhed.’ Men hvem havde sagt det, og hvor? Han havde en svag erindring om en buegang, en stenblok, og nogen som talte til ham. Og så gik han ind i buegangen og... pludselig vendte det hele tilbage til ham, en strøm af erindringer brusede ind i hans hjerne. Ja, han havde været under vandet med Crotesius og Kirbold. De havde været fanget af Vandets Elementhersker. Så var floden begyndt af fryse til is, da Herskeren af dette element angreb. Vandets Hersker havde været tvunget til at flygte, og øjeblikke senere var luftboblerne, der havde holdt Agorierne i live, også forsvundet. Men de ville fryse til is længe før de druknede. Panikslagen var de alle tre begyndt at svømme i land. Mens de gjorde det, kunne de mærke en uro i vandet, der havde sit udspring opstrøms. Tarduk vendte sig om og så en enorm sort skikkelse komme susende mod dem under vandet. Da den kom nærmere, indså han, at det var en massiv klippeblok. Han havde knap nok tid til at opfatte, hvad der skete, før at han fløj op og ud af vandet, sammen med sine to venner. Tarduk landede hårdt på den mudrede bred. Han vendte sig og nåede at se tre søjler af klippesten trække sig tilbage under vandet. Et øjeblik efter var der lyden af et stort sammenstød, og skår af is fløj op fra under floden. Den store klippesten havde slået den modgående bølge af is i småstykker. Tarduk rejste sig. Først troede han, at han måtte have slået hovedet, da han landede. Foran ham stod et spejlbillede af ham selv lavet af klippesten. Men da det talte, var det ikke hans stemme, men de umiskendelige toner af en Skrall. ”Vend om,” sagde kopien af Tarduk. ”Du hører ikke til her. Det er mig, der vil erobre Labyrinten, ikke jer.” ”Vi ønsker ikke at erobre noget,” sagde Tarduk. ”Vi er kun på udkig efter svar.” ”Og nogle af os er ikke engang sikker på spørgsmålene længere,” tilføjede Crotesius. Tarduk forventede, at klippetingen ville true dem, eller endda angribe. I stedet nikkede den bare. ”I har mødt mange farer på rejsen hertil, ikke? I savner jeres hjem.” Crotesius og Tarduk sagde ingenting. Kirbold nikkede bare. ”Så vil jeg ikke forsinke jeres rejse,” sagde Klippestens Elementhersker/Klippens Elementhersker/Klippeblokkens Elementhersker, for hvem kunne det ellers være. ”Men jeg vil advare jer. Klippen er allerede ubøjelig. Giv den de Store Væseners magt, og ingen verden vil være i sikkerhed. Den kræft er min og ingen andens. Rejs videre og find, hvad I søger. Tag intet med jer tilbage. Og vend aldrig tilbage.” Med disse ord, brød stenstatuen af Tarduk sammen til støv. ”Måske er det på tide at rejse hjem,” sagde Crotesius. ”Nej, ikke efter at, vi er kommet så langt,” sagde Tarduk. ”Vi er tæt på, det ved jeg.” De tre Agorier rejste langs bredden af floden og var på vagt efter flere mulige angreb fra Elementherskerne. Et par timer senere, havde de nået flodens udspring. Der, foran dem, stod en enorm buegang dækket med dekorative graveringer. Skrevet øverst oppe på Agori stod der ’Sjælens Ønske.’ Tarduk var lamslået ved synet: ”Jeg troede, at det bare var en legende.” ”Har du hørt om det?” spurgte Crotesius. ”Jeg har engang læst en udskæring der henviste til det,” svarede Tarduk. ”Ifølge historien, vil alle der går igennem få deres sjæls nærmeste ønske opfyldt, eller sådan noget. Hvis det virker, kan vi måske komme hen til det sted vi vil med det samme, i stedet for at fortsatte til fods. Det er værd at prøve.” ”Det ser alligevel ikke ud til, at vi har et valg,” sagde Kirbold. ”Der er ingen vej udenom. Vi er nødt til at gå igennem.” De tre Agorier rustede sig og gik under buen. Der var et lysglimt, en forfærdelig kvalmende føelse og derefter fuldstændig og komplet mørke... indtil Tarduk vågnede op i sandet. Og nu gav det mening. Buen opfyldte ikke ønsker på magisk vis, det var en teleportmaskine, netop den slags ting, de Store Væsener ville have bygget. Den var designet til at aflæse hjernen af alle, der gik under og sende dem derhen, hvor de ønskede at være. Eller måske hvor de Store Væsener ønskede, at sende dem hen. Det var umuligt at være sikker. Men hvorfor endte jeg her? undrede Tarduk sig. Jeg ønskede at komme hen til Labyrinten. Jeg ville have svar. Eller havde Klippestenens Elementhersker ret? Har jeg et eller andet sted, inderst inde, gerne villet hjem? Og så sendte den mig hertil. Crotesius og Kirbold var på benene nu, og kiggede chokeret rundt på ruinerne af Atero. Tarduk vidste, at de gerne ville tilbage til deres landsbyer, og det samme gjorde han. Men så snart han havde forsikret sig om, at alt var i orden i Tesara, ville han rejse tilbage mod nord. Det var han nødt til. Denne gang ville han nå gennem buen og finde, det han søgte. Denne gang ville han ikke vakle. Selv hvis han skulle gå alene, ville han gennemføre rejsen. Han havde sat sig for at løse et mysterium, og det virkede, som om, at nogle temmelig magtfulde væsener også forsøgte. Det var stadig derude, pinte ham, et spørgsmål uden et svar. Men han ville svare det på en eller andet måde – og snart. Tarduk så mod nord. Hans skæbne lå dér, det vidste han. Og intet ville forhindre ham i at opnå den. Personer * Agori ** Crotesius ** Kirbold ** Kyry ** Metus ** Tarduk ** Scodonius * Elementherskere ** Ildens Elementhersker ** Isens Elementhersker ** Junglens Elementhersker ** Klippens Elementhersker ** Vandets Elementhersker * Surel de:Das Rätsel der Großen Wesen fr:L'Énigme des Grands Êtres Kategori:Medie Kategori:Serials